


Exploring

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, don't make me ask, Tucker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

“Is there anything _new_ you wanna try?” 

“You know I hate that question.”

“I'll stop asking it when I get an answer.”

“I _have_ answered it. No, there's nothing new I want to try.”

“C'mon, Wash. Are you _seriously_ gonna sit here and tell me—”

“Yes.”

“—that you're not curious about _anything at all_? 

“Yes.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Well then why won't you give me a real answer? I'm down for anything, really. All you have to do is ask.”

“I appreciate the offer. But there's _nothing_ I'm interested in. Not everyone's a sexed-up freak like you.”

“Ugh.” Tucker groaned and climbed out of Wash's lap, letting him up, and moved to the opposite end of the sofa. Before Wash could leave, he spoke up again. “There's something _I_ wanna try.”

“God, don't make me ask, Tucker.”

“You don't have to, I'm just saying.” 

Wash sighed and turned back to him. “What is it?”

Tucker grinned. He walked over to Wash and took his hand in his own, curling the fingers in and kissing his knuckles. 

“I want you to fist me.”

“Tucker—!”

“Please, Wash?”

“Tucker, that's gross.”

“Oh, c'mon! Compared to other shit? This is pretty damn tame! I'm not asking you to puke in my mouth or anything!!”

“Ew!”

“Exactly! Doesn't this seem so much more reasonable now that I've put _that_ image in your head?” 

“....I honestly don't know why I encourage you.”

–

“Do I even wanna know how you still have lube on hand when we're slowing running out of _actually necessary_ supplies?”

“Lube is necessary.”

“No, it isn't.”

“Dude, have you ever tried takin' it dry?”

“...Can't say I have.”

“Then shut up, you don't know.” 

A generous amount of the thick liquid was poured into Wash's palm. Tucker helped lather it all over his hand, between his fingers and even down to his wrist. 

“This feels sooo gross.”

“And it's about to feel a lot grosser.”

Tucker sat up on his knees and tugged his shorts down, off, and tossed to the side. He laid back, legs spread and planted on either side of where Wash was kneeling before him. 

Wash cleared his throat, face already flushed a soft pink. “So... how do we start..?”

“Same way we always do. Two fingers.”

The first two slide in easily and have Tucker reclining and relaxing. He lifts his shirt up over his breasts, both flattened and decorated in stretch marks, and takes one in each hand. 

With his free hand, Wash slowly moves up Tucker's body, gently batting his hands away and replacing them with his own. He holds one breast steady with fingertips and takes the nipple into his mouth, earning a pleased hum from Tucker. 

The two fingers inside him slowly spread apart and curl upwards, gently slipping in and out and pushing in deeper each time. 

Tucker pulls Wash up to kiss him, and for a moment he almost forgets what the goal here was. 

“Now three fingers.”

Of course.

Wash grows concerned at the slight resistance he gets. Tucker suddenly seems much tighter than before; Wash is honestly baffled at how he's supposed to take anymore. 

“Hey,” he speaks up, “Are you okay?”

“Mmhm...” Tucker nods, giving a slight smile, and pulls Wash down to kiss him again. 

With a bit of hesitance, Wash tries to keep his fingers as closely together as he can, and again curls them upwards. That always has Tucker moaning. 

Slowly their shared hesitation dissipates as Tucker loosens up, save for the occasional twitch of his inner muscles. Already he was growing wet himself, aiding in the lubrication and letting Wash slip in easier. 

“One more.” 

“Tucker...”

“I'm sure.”

Grabbing hold of Tucker's thigh with his free hand, Wash slowly pulled out enough to tuck his fourth finger in, gradually pushing in to the knuckle. This was followed by Tucker giving a pained whine and biting his lip.

“Does... does it feel okay?”

“Mmf... feels better when you move.” 

“I don't... I really don't think I can.” 

“Like this...” Tucker sat up and grabbed Wash's hand, jiggling it slightly, just enough to send weak vibrations into him and leave him trembling a little. “Like that,” he gasps. 

He lies back, and Wash repeats those same motions, now while rubbing down on Tucker's clit with his thumb. That alone had Tucker arching his back and digging his heels into the mattress. His moans grow louder and mix with cries of Wash's name and pleas for more. 

Soon enough Tucker is tensing, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritting, keening as his hips jerk forwards slightly. He grabs Wash's wrist and sobs out his name one more time before he cums, the muscles of his cunt twitching and contracting around the invading fingers. He huffs out a few more whimpers as waves of pleasure die down and his orgasm slowly ceases. 

The two of them are practically frozen in time for a moment; Tucker coming down from his high, Wash stunned and almost uncomfortably aroused from the sight. After the moment passes, Wash slowly removes himself, accompanied by a rather vulgar squelching sound that has them both grimacing. 

Tucker closes his legs and rolls to his side as Wash lies next to him, wiping his hand on the bed sheets. 

Tucker kisses his cheek as they gaze at one another. “Thanks.” 

“Mmhm. ...Hey, Tucker?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think... I wanna try something new next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT WASH WANTS TO TRY BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING SEQUELS/SECOND CHAPTERS/ANYTHING.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at hippocratessocrates


End file.
